


X Marks the Spot

by Elmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmy/pseuds/Elmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 4x04 but no Frozen, Snow Queen or ice wall. After observing Emma making shady, back-alley deals with Storybrooke residents, Killian accuses her of being a smuggler and wants in on the deal.  Little does Killian know that he's about to go on a road trip and learn a whole lot more about sex in the modern world. CaptainSwan sexy times and humour inbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 30th November 2014 - So this will be a short 2-3 chapter fic. I was going to wait until I finished writing it all to post but I'm too impatient and just wanted to start sharing. Hopefully if you all enjoy it I'll be motivated to keep working on it. Chapter 2 is already well under way so hopefully it won't take too long :) I'm just going to pretend there is no Frozen or Snow Queen or ice wall for this story but Emma and Killian still got to have their first date, so roughly set just after 4x04. Lots of adult humor and innuendo inbound. Here's hoping you find the intro chapter entertaining enough to add to your bookmarks :)

Emma shivered in the cool afternoon breeze as it gusted up the street where she stood in the street outside Granny's diner. She shuffled up closely to the passenger-side door of her yellow, Volkswagen and discreetly began to count the small pile of bills in her hand. _Ten dollars. Twenty. Fifty. A hundred. Two hundred. Jesus, five-hundred dollars?_ This little, one-time-only deal had taken on a sordid life of its own. It had started with Ruby, but then word of mouth and whispers had spread. Belle came next, then Tinkerbell, one of the dwarves, a few random townsfolk and last but least not, even Granny herself had discreetly stuffed some cash in Emma's hand and whispered in her ear.

Having racked her brain for an excuse for leaving town for the night Emma did the only thing she could - she texted her parents and lied through her teeth. She'd told them she was staying with Killian for the night and to call her if there was an emergency. Hopefully they could read between the lines and give her privacy. She could likely get over the town border and back before anyone noticed her missing.

Sadly, as much as she wanted to actually be spending the night with Killian, this was one secret Emma didn't want to share with him – not that he wouldn't understand, but she didn't want the burden of having to explain her actions. She knew he'd likely come looking for her tonight, and panic if he couldn't find her. So for now, she'd have to lie to him too. _God_ , how she really would rather be spending the night with Killian. The flirtatious glances, the way they inevitably found a reason to touch whenever they were close – a stray eyelash, a crooked collar, a strand of hair that needed to be put back in place. They'd just never found the right moment to take their relationship to the next level.

With a loud sigh, Emma shoved the bundle of cash into one pocket and retrieved her phone from the other. She began to type a message to the freshly-tech-savvy pirate.

_Got an errand to run. I'll see you tomorrow. Will make it up to you I promise – Emma xxx_

"Swan?" asked a stern voice behind her. "What are you up to?"

Emma leapt from her skin upon hearing Hook's voice. She spun around to see him staring at her suspiciously. His eyebrow was raised and his arms folded over the front of the new leather coat he was sporting. " _Oh my God_ you scared the crap out of me! _"_

"Aye, and you look like I just caught you with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar, so I'll ask again – what _are_ you up to?"

"Nothing," she lied, trying to keep a straight face. "You just snuck up on me is all."

"Love, I'm not blind. I've seen you making arrangements and exchanging money under the table with the residents of this town." He took another step closer to her. "You've been making shady, back-alley deals and talking in hushed whispers. I know a bloody _smuggler_ when I see one." Killian cornered her against the car door. "Now tell me, what wares are you trading? Spices? Magical ingredients? I see no shortage of rum and other forms of liquor in this town. Weapons?" His face lit up. " _That's it isn't it?_ You're surreptitiously smuggling an arsenal of weapons and planning a revolution of some sort? What has the Evil Queen done this time to warrant such a hostile act?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You have a very active imagination you know that?"

"Indeed," he winked and grinned. "Perhaps one day soon you'll get a glimpse at just how creative I can be when it comes to you."

She shivered with delight at his insinuation then forced herself to concentrate. "I'm not _up_ to anything," she crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Love, I don't need your super power to know you're lying. Perhaps your father, the _other_ Sheriff of this little town, would appreciate me alerting him to the very suspicious activities I have witnessed these last few days?" Killian clucked disapprovingly.

"No! Don't you dare tell David!" Emma said in a panic, her cheeks blushing bright red. "He's not to know about any of this."

"And precisely what is _this_ you speak of?" he questioned, pushing for more information.

"I-," Emma stammered. "I can't tell you."

Killian traced his finger along Emma's arm, over her elbow, past her shoulder, trailing a line up to caress her neck just below her ear. "I have ways of making you talk Swan. I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against his hand. She crumpled to the power of his touch. _Damn him._ She sighed out loud. "Let's just say that being Sheriff doesn't exactly pay well, if _at all_ actually, so when I was approached about a very particular business opportunity I decided to take it."

He stared at her with a blank expression. "I want in."

" _In?"_ Emma asked, playing dumb.

Pressing his hips against Emma's, Killian pinned her against the side of the car. "Ah well I can think of at least one special place I'd like to get _in_ to, but for now, I want in on whatever it is you're up to. Fifty-fifty split."

"For doing _what?"_ blurted Emma. "I'm doing all the hard work and taking all the risk. Why should I give you anything?"

Killian gently thumbed her earlobe, relishing the way she tried to hold back her little gasps of pleasure. "Because if you don't, I will follow through on the threat to tell your father."

Emma scoffed loudly. "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. _I'm a bloody pirate._ Besides, you're not the only one who could use some extra currency. A man has to eat, Swan, and in case you hadn't noticed I'm currently homeless and without a means of income. Granny won't allow me me stay at the Inn for free forever. I mean, I did give up my ship for you..." he added with a cheeky grin.

Emma groaned, gave him a gentle shove and opened the car door. "Just get in."

His eyes lit up like a five-year-old at Christmas. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

* * *

Emma yawned and stared at the yellow dividing line where the headlights of the car lit up the road in front of them. She really wished she'd thought to get coffee before they'd left. No time to stop now. _Just gotta get there and back as quickly as possible_ , she told herself.

Meanwhile Killian was fidgeting in the passenger seat, alternating between tapping his finger against the arm rest and playing with his hook. "Well, it's been a good hour or more since we passed the town line," he said impatiently, scratching behind his ear. "Where _are_ we going Swan? We're not going all the way back to New York are we? Not that I'd complain of course. I'd just rather not be accosted by another beautiful black man in a dress, who keeps calling me _honey_ while promising to _shiver my timbers_."

" _What?"_ Emma laughed out loud. _"_ Where exactly did you go in New York?"

"Never-mind. Let's just say I ran into a few interesting characters during my short visit to retrieve you and Henry."

"I do need to go back and pack up all our stuff one of these days, but no, we're not going all the way to New York." She started to yawn again.

"Are you OK to drive Swan? If I knew how to captain this vessel I would offer to assist, but the mechanics of this contraption still have me somewhat confused."

"I'll be fine. Not too long to go. I just need cold air and some tunes." Emma wound down the window slightly before reaching over to turn on the radio. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. "All good," she said reassuringly to Killian. Her face lit up as she recognised the song that began to play. She turned up the volume and threw caution to the wind, feeling silly as she broke into song. _"_ _Yo I tell you what I want, what I really really want..."_ she hummed a few bars before resuming. _"_ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never eeeeeends."_

Killian looked less than impressed, trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Are you serenading me with the song of your people Swan?"

"What? No," she replied, flushed with embarrassment as she turned the volume back down. "I'm just singing along to the radio like normal people do. I grew up listening to this music."

"Music? You call this _noise_ , _music_?"

"And what would you know about music? I wouldn't have thought your tastes expanded beyond sea shanties?"

"I'll have you know I'm more than capable of strumming a good tune or two on a lute. I once had a member of my crew who was also excellent with the fiddle. We'd have the men up on their feet dancing a jig all too often." Killian coughed and cleared his throat. "All in a very manly way of course."

"Uh-huh," Emma snickered. "And you're making fun of me singing along to the Spice Girls."

"The Spice Girls? I'm afraid I don't know any _Spice Girls_ , although I once knew some lovely tavern maids named Ginger, Rosemary and Saffron," he said teasingly. "Does that count?"

Emma took her eyes off the road for just a moment to give him the evil eye. "Careful pirate, or I'll pull over and leave you by the roadside."

"Are you jealous Love?" he suggested playfully.

"Jealous of all the wenches you've likely slept with over the last two centuries? No. I'd just rather not think about it. _Ugh_." She cringed.

"And precisely how many men have _you_ taken to your bed Swan? I'm guessing it's more than just Baelfire and that flying monkey?"

Emma glared at him. "Don't you think it's a little early to be having this talk? From my experience this conversation usually happens much later in a relationship. We haven't even had sex yet!" Her heart started to thump at the thought of it, suddenly realising that she hadn't been in such close confines with Killian, or alone with him in forever. As she felt the heat rising in her cheeks she wound down the window a little more.

" _Yet_ , Swan?"

"Yes, _yet,"_ she replied sternly. _"_ As in, still a possibility. Well, that's if you play your cards right, behave yourself and do as I tell you on this little excursion tonight."

Killian reached over his with hook and trailed its sharp end gently along her denim-clad thigh. "What if I don't want to behave?" he asked mischievously.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat. "Killian," she growled.

He continued to scratch at her jeans. "Why must you always wear these thick cotton trousers? I had much easier access under that dress you wore to our date. Why didn't I make the most of that opportunity?"

"I don't know," she replied with a coy smile while still keeping her eyes on the road. "Why didn't you?"

He ground the curved edge of his hook against the gap between her legs. "I was being a gentleman, given it _was_ our first date and all."

Putting her foot on the accelerator Emma used it as an excuse to arch her hips towards his hook. His smooth caresses were doing wonderful things to her insides. "Maybe I was hoping you'd be more pirate than gentleman," she purred.

"And I would have been happy to oblige, but you had two parents and a baby brother waiting at home remember?"

"I know, but that doesn't stop a girl from dreaming," replied Emma with a sigh. Her eyes were still on the road but she could feel Killian's hungry gaze boring into the side of her head. Despite the strong desire to pull the car over and tear his clothes off, Emma wanted their first time to be somewhere far more intimate – not on the side of a highway.

Killian was drawing little figure-eights above her knee with the tip of his hook. "So when are we going to make these dreams a reality Swan?"

Exhaling loudly Emma relaxed her foot on the accelerator. "Soon I hope, but right now we just have to do this one job and get back home before anyone realises we left."

Killian gave her an understanding smile and pulled his hook back to his own lap. "As you wish, but you should know, if you keep this gentleman waiting, the pirate might come looking to pillage and plunder after all."

"God I hope so," Emma replied with a husky, aroused sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you have a mature and open-minded sense of humour? Maybe even a little on the dirty side? You might need it for this chapter ;-) Read if you dare... and let me know what you think :) No trigger warnings required though... so it's nothing too scary lol.

Taking one final look at the map on her phone to confirm her location, Emma put the car in park and turned off the engine. She intentionally stopped a block away from her destination so as to keep it a secret from Killian. She'd promised the folks back in Storybrooke absolute discretion – and the pirate was anything but discreet. Not to mention she would have so much explaining to do once he realised where she was going.

Killian had been napping against the car window, but yawned and opened his eyes upon feeling the car come to a stop. "Are we here finally?"

"I need you to wait in the car," she commanded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door.

"But Swan-" he started.

Emma sighed impatiently and leaned over to the passenger side of the car to grab him by his stubble-covered chin. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, partly as a incentive, but mostly just to shut him up. She made it quick for fear of what might happen to her self-control if her lips lingered on his any longer. "Please. For once in your life just do as I ask OK?"

Killian started to argue again, but thought better of it and sat back in his seat. "As the lady wishes."

Emma glared at him suspiciously and then got up and out of the car. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She made sure her pistol was safely holstered at her hip. Never could be too careful this time of night in this part of town. Walking away, she took only a few steps before peering back at Hook in the darkened car, checking to see he was still sitting and waiting patiently. Reassured that she was on her own she quickened her pace down the block.

And there it was – brightly lit with an assortment of multi-coloured neon signs highlighting a set of glass doors, exactly as the Google search had told her – _Cupid's Cave Adult Superstore_. _Open 24hrs._

Emma took a deep breath and stepped inside. The store was dimly lit to ensure patrons felt less conspicuous, but it still gave off a seedy vibe. These places always did, not that she was intimidated in the slightest. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd tracked down a perp or parolee in strip joint or a place just like this during her bail-bondsman days. She gave the burly, bearded man at the counter a nod and an awkward smile before leaning down to pick up a shopping basket. Several male customers glanced in her general direction, then buried their faces under their baseball caps and continued to go about their business.

Each aisle was clearly labelled with the type of items stored upon its shelves. There were the usual vibrators and female stimulators, anal pleasures, toys for men, bondage and other fantasy and fetish gear, novelties and assorted accessories. There were clothes-racks of lingerie and costumes on one wall and a small adjoining room at the back of the store simply titled 'Adult Movies'. The toy aisles were adorned with display models in every shape and colour. Emma could see a collage of pinks, reds, purples and flesh tones as far as the eye could see.

She pulled the list out of her pocket and went over it again in her head, cringing as she realised it told her way more than she ever wanted to know about the people back home. _Try not to think about it. Lets just get this over with._

Heading straight to the vibrators, Emma scanned the shelf looking for Ruby's order – a bright red _Magic Rabbit_ it was called. There was something strange about a werewolf wanting a vibrator that had a rabbit-themed attachment, but _each to their own_ she thought. She found a boxed version and threw it into the shopping basket.

" _Bloody hell. Did I accidentally step through a portal?_ " a bewildered voice whispered over Emma's shoulder.

"Goddamn-it," Emma grumbled as she turned around. "I told you to stay in the car!"

Killian scoffed. "Come now Love. I'm a pirate. There was a giant, bloody, flashing X on the front of the building, _three of them_ in fact. Where I come from, that means treasure, _lots of treasure_."

She should have known he wouldn't do what he was told. "I didn't want you to come in here," Emma growled at him.

"What is this place? Some sort of fertility shrine?"

"It's an uh-," Emma cleared her throat. "An adult supply store."

"Supplies?" Killian looked perplexed. "I certainly don't see any rum or rations around here Swan, just lots of rather phallic objects." He picked up a bright purple vibrator and studied it from afar, inadvertently hitting the power button in the process. When it began to buzz he threw it back down on the shelf and stepped in front of Emma, putting his arm across her body to shield her as the object began to shimmy its way across the counter top. "Watch out Swan, the bloody thing is enchanted or possessed!" he said in a panic.

"No, just battery operated," Emma said with a snicker as she pushed her way past him to pick up the vibrator and turn it off. "And they're called sex toys," she added. "Or if you're old-fashioned then I guess you'd call them marital aids."

"I once knew a King who was rumoured to need something like this in his marital bed, primarily because the man was said to be impotent. Are all the men in this realm impotent?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "God no."

Killian scowled. "A good lover shouldn't need _marital aids_ to please his partner."

She leaned in closer to him to whisper so other shoppers wouldn't overhear. "Well maybe some of us buy these things because we don't _have_ a partner."

Killian was taken by surprise. "Are you saying _you_ have one of these devices Swan?"

"I have several," she stated shamelessly.

Killan's jaw fell open slightly as his breathing deepened. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed heavily.

"You OK there Killian?" Emma asked with a bemused smile.

"Fine, Love," he stammered. "Just momentarily distracted by the glorious vision that popped into my head."

Emma chuckled out loud, proud that she had the power to make her pirate weak at the knees.

He scratched his head. "So why in the world are _we_ here?"

"Because there are a few lonely people in Storybrooke who needed my help in obtaining these things."

Shaking his head, Killian still didn't understand. "And why couldn't they just purchase said items themselves?"

"Have you seen a UPS or Fedex van making deliveries over the town line?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I have no clue what those are, but I'm guessing the answer is no?"

"And have you seen a store like this on main street?" Emma continued her questioning.

Killian grinned. "Oh trust me if there was, I'd surely know about it by now."

"Well, there's the problem. Storybrooke has access to the internet and TV, but if the curse didn't materialise something then it doesn't exist. So there are a few curious residents who have learned about this stuff and wanted to experience it themselves – but they can't cross the town line without losing their memories."

He nodded as he began to understand. "And so they came to talk to you..."

"Exactly."

"So why so secretive?" Killian asked, starting to pick up various items from the shelf to study them one at a time.

Emma was getting a little impatient. She was tired and wanted to get out of here and go home to sleep. "Do you want all of Storybrooke to know what goes on in your bedroom?" she asked with a snarky tone.

He was busy squinting at a vibrating egg as he held it up to the light. "Well I do prefer to keep a certain amount of mystery about my love life."

"And so does everyone else. This stuff, their preferences – people want to keep them secret."

"Alright. Carry on. Do what you need to do," he said dismissively before he wandered off to see what other mysteries were waiting to be discovered around the store.

"Thank you," she grumbled with a sigh before heading further down the aisle, picking up a very simple 'magic wand' for Tinkerbell and throwing that in her basket next to Ruby's.

It was only a few minutes before he called her name again from the next aisle over.

"Swan..."

" _What?_ " she snapped..

"What is this?" he asked, holding up a black, ample-sized butt-plug.

She immediately began to blush. "Put that down," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Come on Swan. Inquiring minds need to know."

Emma quickly walked over to him. "It's for uh-" she whispered. " _Oh come on_ , don't make me say it."

He shrugged and looked clueless.

Emma groaned. "It's for entry... via the back-door if you get my drift."

Killian laughed, his eyebrow mischievously raised. "Why so squeamish Love? You don't enjoy a bit of buggery every now and then?" He wiggled the plug in front of her.

"Said by a man who is probably the bugger- _er_ and not the bugger- _ee,"_ she scoffed back at him.

"Of course Swan. What sort of man do you take me for?" He was grinning as he put the plug back on the shelf. "Although I did once walk in on two of my crew below deck partaking in said activities. It's not my cup of tea but they seemed to be quite enjoying themselves. Who am I to judge?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah well there will be no buggery when it comes to me, got it?"

"Ah you say that now, but you'll _open up to me_ one day Swan," Killian suggested with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Keep dreamin' buddy," Emma muttered sarcastically, trying to ignore the arousal that fluttered between her legs.

"Oh I intend to," he replied playfully.

Emma shook her head and laughed. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. She continued to wander around the store and fill her basket, keeping a watchful eye on Hook who really was acting like a kid in a toy store.

He was flipping through the pages of the Karma Sutra, murmuring sounds of appreciation as he held it out in front of him, turning it around clockwise as he studied one of its pictures from all angles. "I once saw artwork like this on a ship that came from an exotic far off land," he said quietly.

"Put it away," Emma scolded. "I don't want you getting any ideas."

"But Swan-" he said exasperated. "This _whole place_ inspires a man. It opens up a whole new world of possibilities."

"Somehow I doubt that's _inspiration_ you're feeling, just a _whole lotta_ hormones." Emma shook her head. "Don't make me take you outside and hose you down with cold water."

Several customers seemed to be put off Killian's enthusiasm and chattiness, sneaking out the front door without buying anything. Other than the store clerk at the front desk they had the place to themselves now. Emma turned her back to Killian and walked over to the section of the store that specialised in fetishes.

Killian followed closely behind, suddenly fascinated by the full-leather head-dress that adorned the mannequin head that sat upon the top shelf – a gimp mask as it was called to those in the know. It had small slots for the eyes and nose, and a zipper that covered the mouth. He reached out and opened the zip, closed it and then opened it again.

Emma slapped away his hand. "Stop that. If you break it we're going to have to buy it, and I sure as hell don't want to have to explain what that is doing hidden in my wardrobe should my mother ever stumble across it."

"Who would wear such an item?"

"Someone who wants to be a slave," replied Emma.

"Who would _want_ to be a slave?" asked Killian with disbelief.

"Lot's of people. This whole section is for people who, to explain it in a very basic way, like to role-play as master and slave. They like the whole dominance and submission thing."

Killian grimaced as he looked through the various handcuffs, ball-gags, leather restraints, chains, clamps and other accessories. He stopped and looked perturbed as he thumbed the leather straps of an imitation cat-o-nine tails. "But these are all instruments of punishment and torture."

Emma shrugged. "Yeah well, as they say - there's a fine line between pleasure and pain."

"Well if they had experience an actual flogging - to feel the flesh peeling from their backs - they certainly wouldn't be saying that at all," he said with a sudden sombre tone.

Emma's jaw fell open, a concerned expression spreading across her face. "You were whipped?"

"Aye, a very long time ago, when I was just a boy." Killian frowned. "Let's just say I start thieving at a young age, before my older brother insisted I too join the Royal Navy."

"That's terrible" she replied.

"Ah, it was several lifetimes ago now. Barely a scar left behind," he replied quietly as he picked up a pair of handcuffs. "And what about you Love? Do you like these _master and slave_ games? You're always carrying a pair of these around so I know you have quite the penchant for restraints. Not to mention you've used them on me more than once."

Emma twisted her mouth and blushed. "I'm not exactly living the lifestyle, you know, going home and dressing up in leather and chains, but I get the thrill of having someone under your control, or being the one to relinquish that control. But it takes a lot of trust to play that game. And pain? Hell no. No thank you. Not the slightest bit interested in inflicting or receiving."

Killan grinned and moved in closer to her. "Duly noted Swan, but quite frankly I'm more concerned with what you find pleasurable."

She tried to hide the playful smirk on her face. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Oh I intend to," he replied, staring her down with intense, lust-filled eyes.

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled. "I've still got a few things to buy. Why don't you give me a few minutes to finish up?"

"As you wish," he replied, continuing to stare at her for a moment before he wandered off again.

Waiting until his back was turned, Emma picked a set of pink, fluffy handcuffs off the shelf – not for her own use, but it was what Belle had asked for, albeit very quietly and with a great degree of embarrassment. Visualising what they'd be used for and with whom was not something Emma wanted to do, and she wasn't about to have a conversation with Hook about it either. She hid them under the selection of toys already in the basket and moved on to the next aisle.

She then heard a loud, guttural laugh of surprise and appreciation from Killian over at the lingerie and costume wall where he pulled an outfit off the rack. "Oh Swan. You simply _must_ purchase this," he called out to her. He turned to show her what he'd found. On the front was a picture depicting the costume with a title ' _Pirate Wench_ '. It was made up of a tight corset with frilly off-the-shoulder sleeves, a short skirt, fish-net stockings and a big floppy pirate hat.

"Oh hell no," she replied with a laugh as she walked over to take a closer look.

"Oh you're no fun," he replied with a pout. "As an owner of several of those vibrating devices I would have thought you'd be more open minded about trying new things."

"Me?" she gasped. _"_ I thought _you'd_ be the narrow-minded, old-fashioned one. I was kinda hoping to see you blush and recoil in horror and moral outrage once you came in here."

" _Morals?"_ he scoffed. "I have _honour_ Swan, not morals. Two very different things. You should know a man who has lived as long as I have tends to be much more adventurous."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a chuckle, resuming her shopping.

Killian followed her into the aisle dedicated to toys for men – pumps and erection enhancers, and so much more.

"Good Lord, is that a replicated version of a female's genitals?" he said with curiosity and fascination. "It looks like a woman has been chopped off at the hips and knees!" He tentatively reached out and gave the life-like silicone torso a squeeze around the thigh. "Very realistic I must say."

"Yep, or if you prefer men like my customer does, you get this version," started Emma as she picked up the box with the beautifully formed male buttocks and put it under her arm.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Oh you must tell me who."

"Nope,' she replied flat-out. There was no way she could tell him that it was for one the dwarves.

"Oh come on. I won't tattle. I promise."

"Hey I might get repeat business out of this, and I'm not going to jeopardise it by giving up my customer's' privacy."

Killian tried to stare her down, waiting for her to answer then finally gave up and headed to the back of the store.

As Emma was taking one final look at the list she heard him call out enthusiastically from the adult movie section.

"Swan! _I think I found the_ _treasure after all!_ "

Rolling her eyes she followed him yet again to find what he had stumbled across this time.

"These are DVDs yes?" he asked, holding up multiple plastic cases of a strange selection of adult films. "Just like the ones that Granny lets me borrow at the Inn sometimes? Am I to assume that the pictures I'm seeing on the back of this packaging are depictions of what is actually shown on the television? Do they really make movies about _this_?" he said, pointing to a couple very clearly engaged in a sex act.

"Umm, yeah," replied Emma. "It's called porn."

Killian was out of breath with excitement. "I must acquire several of these - for research purposes of course."

" _Research?_ " she laughed.

"Aye, in order to understand the complicated mating rituals of men and women in your realm," he suggested sincerely.

"Oh please," Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "People here do it the same way the people in your world do it."

"Swan, need I remind you that we didn't have any of _this_ -" he gestured around the store, "back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Fine," she said in defeat. "Just pick two though. I'm not buying you a whole library – that's what the internet is for. Meet me at the counter. I've gotta start paying for all this stuff."

Last but not least, Emma had to pick up Granny's order. She found the biggest, blackest dildo she could find and shuddered as she took it to the front of the store. At least it distracted her for a moment. This shopping expedition had wound her up like clockwork and Killian wasn't helping matters in the slightest.

"Find everything you needed?" asked the burly store clerk as he started to unload her basket.

"Yup," she responded, not keen to discuss it. "Can you bag this all up separately for me?"

Killian returned to her side, and put two movies down on the counter. _Of course he found the only pirate and princess related pornos,_ she thought to herself, assuming he might have chosen something far more hardcore. Porn is porn, but at least he picked something on the classier side.

The store clerk glanced down at Killian's hook. "Pirate role play eh?" he said. "Good for you two. Haven't had many of your sort in here since Johnny Depp stopped making those movies. Now all anybody wants to do is act out scenes from those Fifty Shades books."

"Fifty shades?" Killian asked confused, his right hand sneaking over to slide in against the small of Emma's back, his fingers caressing under her leather jacket.

"Nevermind," Emma told Killian, shivering at the close proximity of his hand. She started handing him the toys that were now all bundled up in discreet, brown, paper bags. After paying the clerk she looked at the change that she was able to take as profit. Only about eighty bucks if she deducted the cost of gas for the trip. _Still, not bad_ , she thought. "You ready to go?" she asked Killian. "It's late."

"Aye, if you are Love. It's been quite the experience."

Emma collected the last two bags off the counter and headed toward the exit. As she stepped out into the cold night air she paused and inhaled deeply. "Meet me at the car," she told him. "I forgot something" she muttered quietly. She quickly raced back inside, picked up the pirate wench costume and a few toys for herself and threw her remaining cash at the clerk and ran out of there as quickly as she could.

"Everything alright?" Killian asked, waiting at the kerbside next to the car under the glow of the nearby street light.

"Yeah, fine now," she replied, trying to hide the red in her cheeks as they loaded up the back of the car with all the supplies. Her heart was thumping like crazy as she felt him watching her every move. She could feel the tension in the air.

As Emma slammed the boot of the car closed and started to walk towards the driver's side of the car she felt Killian's hand snake around her wrist and yank her towards him. With a quick maneuver he had her pinned against the back of the yellow bug with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. He claimed her mouth with his own, his tongue darting past her lips to tangle with hers as he hummed into her mouth. She felt his desire pressing against the front of his jeans, gently prodding her hip.

Breathless he pulled away for just a moment. "I am so turned on right now Swan."

"You and me both," she panted back at him, warmth flooding between her legs.

Killian slid his hand up to caress her cheek as he used his hook to cup her chin. Even in the dark of night the intensity of his blues eyes shone through as he locked his gaze with hers. "In case I haven't already made my intentions known, _let me be abundantly clear,"_ he started - a fierceness present in his voice that Emma hadn't heard before. _"_ _I want to make love to you Emma._ I want to love you in every place, in every position until we're seeing stars and can't walk straight. Even then I'll want to be with you again and again, make you scream my name and writhe with ecstasy under my touch, because I want you, I _need_ you and I love you."

"Oh my god, you're killing me," was all Emma could whimper.

"In a good way I hope?" he asked as he began to trail his lips down along her neck.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her body against his. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"The closest place we can find."


End file.
